A Goodnight Kiss
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: After a disaster of a date, all Sirius wants is a goodnight kiss. Rated T for language.


**AN:** This is written for PV (What'dIMiss). I hope you like it :)

* * *

 **A Goodnight Kiss**

Remus paced the floor of his flat, watching the clock as the seconds ticked by far too slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous for anything, but then he was about to go on a date, a real date, with his best friend.

The time seemed to be going backwards the more Remus started at the clock. Of course, he was planning on arriving early, but even for Remus, twenty five minutes was too much. He scratched his head, trying to work out what he could do to fill the time—he was already completely ready and he was going for a dinner date so he couldn't eat to fill the time (not that he wanted to, he was far too nervous to be able to keep food down).

Eventually, after ten long minutes of watching the clock, Remus decided he couldn't stand waiting anymore. He left the flat, locking the door behind him, and made his way to a dark alleyway where he Apparated to the front of the restaurant he was going to.

"Table for two under the name Lupin," he told the waiter that greeted him.

"It's not quite ready yet, sir. If you'd like to take a seat at the bar, somebody will fetch you when it is ready."

"Thank you."

Remus took a seat at the bar and ordered a butterbeer from the wizard behind the counter. He would have ordered something stronger, but his stomach was still in knots from the nerves.

He took to watching the clock again as he waited for his date (it still felt strange thinking the word) to arrive.

"Your table is ready, sir." Remus glanced up to see the same waiter that had greeted him now stood with two menus in hand. "Has your date arrived?" he asked.

Remus glanced at the clock—five past eight. He was late.

"Unfortunately not yet," Remus said with a sigh.

"Not to worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon," the waiter said cheerily. "Would you like to wait here or at the table?"

"I'll wait here if that's okay? _He_ has a habit of being late and I'd rather wait for him somewhere I can easily pass the time with a drink in my hand."

The waiter looked sheepish as Ramus corrected him. "I'm sorry, I just assumed… Not that that's any of my business." The waiter shook his head and plastered a grin on instead. "Well, my name is Steven and I'll be your server for today. When your date arrives, give me a shout and I'll see the both of you to your table."

"Another butterbeer, please," Remus said to the bartender after Steven had left him alone.

He sipped the drink slowly, taking almost fifteen minutes, and was about to order a third drink when his date finally arrived.

"Moony!" he called as he rushed into the restaurant and spotted Remus at the bar. "Sorry, I'm late. James had me sorting through caterers for his wedding—he's hopeless at picking the best ones and you know he'd be furious at himself if he gives Lily a less than perfect wedding."

Remus grimaced inwardly. He loved James and Lily, he really did, but it seemed like recently they had only been getting in the way of his own plans.

"Not to worry," he said, hoping his cheery demeanour was believable.

He waved over Steven who smiled brightly at the pair and led them over to a cosy looking booth in the back corner.

"Thank you," Remus said as they sat down and were handed a menu each.

"Do either of you know what you'd like to drink?" Steven asked.

"I'm rather in the mood for wine, I think. A nice merlot if you have one, please," Remus said brightly.

"Would you like the bottle or a glass?"

"The bottle, please."

"And for you?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Very well, I shall bring those right out to you."

As Steven walked away, Remus glared across the table.

"Really, Padfoot? Firewhiskey? We're on a date, you're not here to get drunk."

"There's no harm in one glass," Sirius replied.

Remus knew as well as Sirius that one glass could definitely do some harm, but he decided not to push the matter.

* * *

As they finished the main course, Remus was starting to feel less nervous. The date had gone well so far and he was finally allowing himself to relax a little—whether it was the wine or Sirius' company he didn't know. It was, of course, that moment that everything started going wrong.

"Sirius, darling, what a surprise seeing you here."

The nerves flooded back full force, tying Remus' stomach in knots once more and threatening to send his food back up his throat as Marlene McKinnon draped herself around Sirius' shoulders from behind.

"Marlene, I'm on a date," he hissed at her.

"It's only Remus. I'm sure he doesn't mind me saying hello," she replied, her voice dripping with desperation and lust.

"Marlene, no. Get off me!" Sirius shouted, shoving her backwards forcefully.

She toppled backwards, in heels that Remus knew from experience that she couldn't walk very well in, and knocked over Steven, who was returning to their table with a fresh bottle of wine and glass of Firewhiskey for the pair. The tray toppled out of Steven's hands and both drinks smashed on the floor. Remus had reached for his wand, but everything had happened too quickly for him to be of any use.

"Marly, I'm so sorry," Sirius gushed, racing from his seat and helping her stand. It was only as Remus watch Sirius' rather wobbly steps that he realised how much they had both had to drink.

Marlene tore herself from Sirius' grip and marched back to her own table.

"I hope she's okay," Sirius said, his eyes flicking over to where Marlene sat with three of her friends that Remus didn't know.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She only fell over," Remus said, dismissing the situation with a wave of his hand.

Fire seemed to spark behind Sirius' eyes. "Just because she's my ex, it doesn't mean she isn't our friend. We're all in the Order, Remus."

"I didn't…" Remus started, but he didn't know how to finish that sentence because he did mean that. Remus hadn't liked Marlene since she started dating Sirius. Of course, that was because _he_ wanted to be dating Sirius, but even after they broke up, Remus still couldn't make himself like her.

"Two more drinks," Sirius grunted at Steven who had righted himself.

"And could you bring out dessert, too, please," Remus added.

* * *

In the short amount of time it took them to eat dessert, Sirius made his way through another three glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Something's not right," he muttered.

Sirius stood and had only managed to take five very shaky steps when his dinner and the extreme amount of Firewhiskey he had drank decided to force its way out of Sirius' stomach and all over the table next to them.

Screams issued from the couple who were now covered in vomit and Remus leapt to his feet.

"Fuck," he muttered before whipping his wand out. " _Scourgify_ ," he said, pointing his want at the couple's table. He pointed his wand at Sirius, who was swaying and looked slightly green in the face, and repeated the action.

"I'm so sorry," Remus told the couple and Steven, who had rushed over as soon as he saw what was happening. "May we have the bill?" he asked. "Let me pay for this couple, too."

Steven rushed away to get the bills and Remus ushered Sirius to the front door.

After paying for the meals, Remus dragged Sirius outside and down the street, hoping that the walk would clear Sirius' head. After thirty minutes of walking, Sirius alternating rambling about how sorry he was and how awesome it had been, Remus could tell Sirius wasn't getting any soberer and decided to Apparate them both to Sirius' flat, hoping that the trip wouldn't cause too much more trouble.

As soon as they touched down in the alley closest to Sirius' flat, Sirius vomited again. Sighing, Remus waited for him to be done and practically carried him up to his flat, thankful that there was a lift and he didn't have to try and manoeuvre Sirius up seven flights of stairs.

"Well, I can't say it's been a pleasure because it hasn't, but it has been… eventful," Remus chuckled as he finally got Sirius into his flat.

"Thanks, Moony," he said sleepily. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

Remus laughed. "After all that vomit? I don't think so. I'll see you in the morning, Sirius. Make sure you get a good night's sleep."

He started to leave but turned back when Sirius didn't respond. There were tears slowly falling down his face.

"I fucked everything up, didn't I?" he muttered, his voice beginning to crack.

"No…" Remus started, but Sirius carried on, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

"I did. I fucked everything up. I've wanted this for so fucking long, and I finally get my chance and I completely fuck it up. Why can't I do anything right?"

Sirius punched the wall and Remus rushed over to him, wrapping Sirius in his arms.

"All I've wanted for years is to get a chance with you, Moony. And now I've fucked up our first real date and you won't even kiss me!"

Remus was shocked. He'd never thought Sirius was interested in him. It wasn't until Lily had told him the previous week that he had found out Sirius liked him.

"Fine, you can kiss me," Remus said, his face breaking out into an amused grin.

Sirius was quick to bring their lips together, and although it tasted mildly of vomit, Remus couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,639

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Monthly One-Shot Exchange August – What'dIMiss  
**_ _Remus/Sirius, Romance, tears, "Fine, you can kiss me"_

 _ **The FRIENDS Competition;  
**_ _S6_ _TOW Ross' Teeth: Write about a disastrous date._

 _ **Hogwarts Birthday Event – Musical Chairs;  
**_ _Remus/Sirius_

 ** _Hogwarts Birthday Event – Piñata Challenge;  
_** _Romance_


End file.
